1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus including a plurality of pixels.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Display apparatuses using organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) have many difficulties in achieving high resolution due to color patterning technology, backplane pixel compensation circuit technology, and the life of an electroluminescent (EL) material.
Recently, a lot of research has been conducted to realize high-resolution OLED display apparatuses. However, the current color patterning, backplane circuit compensation circuit, and EL material technologies have many limitations.